The Roommate
by ThereseM
Summary: Jake comes home from a trip and finds out what his roommate has been up to. **One-Shot**


Jake Anderson dropped his stuff at the door and walked into his dark apartment, wondering where Sara was. He hadn't had a chance to call her to let her know they were getting in because his cell was dead. He trudged into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he saw a plastic bowl of spaghetti, pulling the bowl out he put it in the microwave. Sitting down at the small table he ate the spaghetti and drank a large glass of milk. Finishing up he placed the dishes in the sink and walked towards his bedroom. He and Sara had been roommates for almost a year and they rarely saw each other. Of course he spent a good 8 months out of the year fishing and Sara spent quite a bit of time traveling for her job. They'd met when Sara worked as a line producer on Deadliest Catch and realized they had apartments in the same building back in Seattle. They decided to just share one apartment, it was a nice two bedroom place with a great kitchen and a balcony.

Walking down the darkened hallway he noticed the light was on in his room. Opening the door slightly he was greeted by a glorious sight. Sara was lying on his bed in just a tank top and underwear, her hand was in her panties and she was pleasuring herself. Jake quietly opened the door wider, he could see that Sara's eyes were closed and judging from her heavy breathing she was close to cumming. He watched as she arched her back pulling down her tank top to palm her exposed breast. Jake was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life, then she came calling his name. As Sara came down from her orgasm her eyes fluttered open, Jake unsure what to do moved back into the hallway.

Sara moved languidly off the bed, checking to make sure it was exactly as she'd found it. This had become a sort of tradition for her, she knew it was wrong on so many levels but she couldn't seem to help herself. At least one day a week she'd lay down on Jake's bed inhaling his lingering scent from the pillows and masturbate herself to climax. She wondered what he would say if he knew, he'd probably be mortified and ask her to move out. Sighing she walked back into her room but stopped short of the door. The light in the kitchen was on and she could see Jake's bag was sitting by the front door. Sara froze, she hoped he'd just gotten home and hadn't been to his room. Slipping into her room she pulled on a pair of sweats and walked towards the kitchen.

Jake was sitting at the table staring off into space. Sara walked over to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries and whip cream. Setting the bowl on the table she took the seat across from Jake. He snapped out of his stupor and stared at the bowl of fruit. Sara picked up a strawberry and squirted it with whip cream before eating it. Jake didn't take his eyes off her mouth.

"Hi Jake, when did you get home?" asked Sara.

"Just now" said Jake watching her take another strawberry from the bowl.

"Do you want a strawberry?" asked Sara.

"Sure" said Jake. Sara covered the strawberry in her hand with whip cream and fed it to Jake. Missing his mouth slightly she left a small trail of whip cream on his chin.

"Looks like you got the job" said Sara teasingly.

"Come over here and lick it off" said Jake with a smile. Sara walked around the table and licked the cream off of Jake's chin. Jake captured her waist and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. Sara's eyes widened and in that split second she realized that he'd seen her in his room. Looking into his eyes she could see they were dark with lust. Tilting her head she met his lips in a tentative kiss. Pulling back she saw him staring into her eyes, looking down she could feel her cheeks heating.

"Don't look away, I love looking into your eyes." said Jake pulling her chin up with his hand. Sara lifted her eyes locking them with his. She felt as if he was searching her eyes for some sign, he obviously found it because he leaned forward to kiss her. This time the kiss was harder, more powerful and full of intention. Jake sucked on Sara's tongue making her moan. Jake's hands moved down her body squeezing her bottom before pulling her down on his erection. This time he was the one that moaned. Sara moved herself on his lap, grinding herself against him. Jake's hands went to her tank top, pulling down the top he exposed her breasts palming them then pinching her hard nipples. Breaking the kiss he dipped his head to feast on her breasts, lavishing attention on one then the other. Sara slid her hands into the back of his pants squeezing his butt and running her fingernails up and down his back. Jake suddenly stood taking Sara with him, he carried her down the hallway before stopping between their two bedroom doors.

"I think my room has already seen some action tonight, I think it's your room's turn" said Jake turning into Sara's room.

Setting Sara on the bed he pulled her tank top over her head before shrugging out of his own shirt. Sara slid her pants off and was left on her bed with only her panties on. Jake slid down his pants leaving him in only his boxers. Sara smiled at the telltale bulge relishing in the fact that she'd done that to him. Jake moved her panties down kissing each new exposed piece of skin. Tossing the panties behind him he leaned down and placed a kiss on her pussy lips. Spreading her with his fingers he sought out her clit, kissing it gently before sucking it into his mouth. Sara threaded her fingers through his hair pressing him harder into her clit, her other hand grasped at the bed sheets. Jake carefully pushed one finger into her and before long added another. Pumping his digits in and out of her while assaulting her clit with his mouth had her coming in minutes. Removing his fingers and mouth from her he moved up her body. Plunging into her warm wet heat was heaven to Jake. He held still allowing her to get use to his size, she was ridiculously tight and he was worried that he'd hurt her. Once her hips started to move he took his cue to start gently pumping in and out of her. Soon they were moving in unison, both building themselves towards their peak. Jake moved her legs up onto his shoulders and pounded into her with abandon. Sara moved her finger down to her clit, stroking it until she cried out in orgasm. Jake felt her pulse around him and sped up his thrusts before shouting out her name as he came. Collapsing on top of her he struggled to catch his breath. Sara moved him over slightly then pulled the blanket over them.

"Best welcome home ever" said Jake closing his eyes.

"I agree, we should do this every time" said Sara.


End file.
